


Stockholm Syndrome (Camren)

by camrenshipper



Category: harmonizer
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-26
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-23 11:45:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4875634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camrenshipper/pseuds/camrenshipper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stockholm syndrome: in witch a girl fall in love with her captor. <br/>---------------------------------<br/>Everything had happen very quickly. A hand was over her mouth to gag her. She was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder and onto the backseat of a car. The person, who had a face mask over her face, take a rope and proceed to quickly ties the younger woman's hands behind her back. She then take a roll of duct tape from the passenger seat, unrolling it and ripped it off with her teeth. She placed the tape tightly over Camila's mouth, preventing her from screaming. <br/>Camila was now a prisoner. And she knows that she wasn't going to escape.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my first fanfic here. Hope you,ll like it.

Stockholm syndrome: in witch a girl fall in love with her captor.   
\---------------------------------  
Everything had happen very quickly. A hand was over her mouth to gag her. She was suddenly thrown over someone's shoulder and onto the backseat of a car. The person, who had a face mask over her face, take a rope and proceed to quickly ties the younger woman's hands behind her back. She then take a roll of duct tape from the passenger seat, unrolling it and ripped it off with her teeth. She placed the tape tightly over Camila's mouth, preventing her from screaming.   
Camila was now a prisoner. And she knows that she wasn't going to escape.


	2. ONE

Camila didn't know that she was going to be kidnapped this night.   
She was walking down the street to get some fresh air into her lungs. She decided to take a shortcut into an alleyway

. Wrong idea

While she was walking, she felt an arm grab her from behind and a hand was over her mouth to muffle her cries for help. Camila was struggling to get the person off of her. But the other girl was stronger than the younger Latina.

In one swift move, Camila was thrown over the woman's shoulder. She started kicking the person but her legs were held tightly. The woman throw Camila onto the backseat of her car. She grabbed a rope and quickly tied the girl's hands behind her back. She then grab a roll of duct tape, unrolling it and ripped it off with her teeth. She placed the tape over Camila's mouth, preventing her from screaming. With the roll, she taped her feet together and buckle her into the seat. Once she was in her seat, she take a deep breath before starting driving.

Camila didn't know where she was going and she was afraid. She has started crying but her sobs couldn't be heard by anybody.   
She soon felt the car stop and the girl got out of her seat. She opened the door of the backseat and grabbed Camila, throwing her over her shoulder again.   
Once the were into a room, she set Camila down onto a chair and take out her roll of duct tape. Unrolling the tape, she placed it onto Camila's shoulder and taped her shoulders, breasts, belly, hips, knees, legs and ankles to the chair. 

Camila could not move at all. She was trapped and she couldn't escape.   
A tear roll down her cheek as she started struggling. She was bound solidly to this damn chair.   
The door was slammed shut and Camila was meet with darkness.

 

All she could do was sleeping so that's what she did for the rest of the night.

 

 

 

When she wake up, she was still tied up to the fucking chair but instead of the duct tape, a rope was around her waist and her ankles were bound to each legs of the chair. Her wrists were tied behind the back of the chair but the tape was still over her mouth. She also had a blindfold over her eyes. Camila hear the door opened and she quickly jerked her head to see who it's was, completely forgetting about her blindfold.   
-Good morning Camz. I brought you some food.   
Lauren Jauregui. The captain of the school's softball team. Lauren had always liked Camila but the Latina never liked her. She always said no to Lauren. Everybody knew that when Lauren wanted something, she was getting it. That's why she kidnapped Camila.  
The green eyed woman tore off the tape of Camila's mouth and undid her blindfold.   
-W-why are you doing this?  
-Because I love you.   
-Let me go, please. I won't say a thing about this! I promise!  
-I can't do that. Now eat up before I decide to leave.  
-I'm not hungry.   
-You need to eat Camila.   
Lauren had planned to kidnap Camila for a very long time. It's was hard to think about a good plan. If the cops caught her, she was going to go to jail for the rest of her life.   
Sighing, she sat down onto a chair in front of her victim and slowly take the bowl before starting to feed Camila. She feed her the oatmeal and leave the room, locking the door behind her. 

 

***

 

DINAH

Everybody in school was helping Dinah and her friends to find Camila alive. They asked everybody they saw. They posted a missing alert on Internet, a lot of pictures of Camila were in every store. But nobody had seen the young brunette. Dinah was freaking out, her best friend was missing and all she could say was ''It's all my fault.''  
Dinah knew that she was going to find Camila sooner than everybody think. She wasn't giving up until she found her best friend.

 

CAMILA

 

Camila was alone, again. Lauren had to go to school if she didn't want anybody to consider the green eyed girl as a suspect. So, she was also helping to find Camila even if she knew that Camila was in security. She couldn't harm the brunette, she was in love with her victim. She cannot hurt her.

 

*** 

 

The day had slowly passed and Lauren always feed Camila. She came down only for her 'dinner time'.   
It's was now really dark in the room. She heard the door open.  
-What do you want?  
-I forgot to do one thing.   
-What's it?  
-This.   
With that sentence, Lauren was kissing Camila. She licked her bottom lip and Camila denied the access of Lauren's tongue in her mouth.   
Lauren gently bite Camila's lip and the young Cuban moaned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! sorry for the long wait. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.  
> -Karie


End file.
